¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos de South Park estaban muy emocionados ya que se estaba acercando el día de Halloween, pero no sabían que disfraz usar para ir a una fiesta de disfraces, pero con el "consejo" de un viejo amigo, varios de ellos deciden usar disfraces con los que más se identifiquen y si quieren saber como serán sus disfraces y como se divertirán, véanlos en esta... ¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!.


**¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un fic especial y que se tratará sobre el día de Halloween :D y sí muchas personas se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué hago otro fic de Noche de Brujas si ya estoy haciendo un fic de terror con mi historia de: LOS PECADOS CAPITALES con la ayuda de Sao801? Pues esto tiene dos razones que son: ese fic es de horror y misterio, mientras que esta historia se tratará de humor XD y la otra razón es que desde hace tiempo había querido hacer una historia con la temática de este fic y obviamente no puedo esperar hasta el Halloween del año que viene para poder hacer esto XD; y de seguro otras personas se estarán peguntando ¿Por qué hago otra historia si aún no he terminado ese fic los demás que tengo pendientes? Pues esto ya lo había dicho en mi fic de: LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS, que cuando este bloqueado con alguna de mis historias, voy a subir un pequeño fic especial para no estresarme XD. Pero bueno ya basta de blablablá y comencemos; ya saben que South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Eran vísperas en el pequeño y BIEN extraño pueblo montañés de South Park, pero no vísperas navideñas, no señor, sino vísperas de la noche de Halloween y todas las personas estaban muy emocionadas, los niños porque pronto podrían ir a pedir dulces y hacerles bromas de muy mal gusto a las personas que no les den nada como se ha hecho desde siempre.

Aunque el resto de las personas no estaban muy emocionadas por eso, sino por un evento muy especial tanto para jóvenes como adultos de todas las edades y ese evento era una fiesta de disfraces que se iba a llevar en el centro comunitario y el que tenga el mejor disfraz recibirá un gran premio lo que ilusionaba a todas las personas.

Especialmente para el legendario cuarteto conformado por Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman ya para los demás chicos y chicas que a estas alturas tienen entre 16 y 17 años de edad y todos ellos estaban hablando sobre la fiesta que se va a llevar a cabo y estaban en su salón de clases.

-No puedo esperar para que llegue el día de brujas para poder comer todo lo que pueda de forma gratuita- comentó de forma glotona el culón de Cartman relamiéndose los labios.

-Carajo culón, siempre piensas con el estómago- le dijo Kyle de forma desaprobatoria.

-A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión judío de mierda- le dijo molestó el gordo, pero antes de que empezaran a pelear como siempre, Stan tomó la palabra.

-No empiecen y mejor pongámonos a pensar en los disfraces que vamos a usar para la noche de brujas- cuando les dijo eso, todos los presentes se habían puesto a pensar en que ponerse.

-Solamente falta que ustedes cuatro se disfracen de Los Vengadores como lo hicieron cuando eran unos niños y que al culón lo confundan con Honey Boo Boo porque Marsh no estaba con ellos- les dijo Craig ásperamente y todos enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas y el culón enseguida se encabronó y empezó a decir groserías.

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces? Eso es música para mis oídos- comentó de repente alguien saliendo de entre las sombras y cruzado de brazos tomando a casi todos por sorpresa.

-Ah… eres tú Alarcón hace rato que no vienes por estos lados- le dijo Kenny que parece ser que fue uno de los pocos que no se asombró por su repentina intromisión.

-Bueno… ustedes ya saben muy bien que yo estoy muy ocupado viajando de universo paralelo a universo paralelo en busca de nuevos desafíos y diversión- les explicó con toda calma el latino **(NA: los que hayan visto mi fic de: EXPLICANDO MI PRESENCIA Y MIS ORÍGENES, sabrán de lo que esto hablando XD).**

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vamos a usar de disfraces para la noche de Halloween- dijo Damien retomando el asunto principal.

-Un momento, eso me recuerda… ¿Tu padre no va hacer una fiesta especial de: Infierno en la Tierra, como lo ha hecho en el pasado?- le preguntó Kenny, ya que en varias ocasiones ha ido a ese tipo de fiestas XD, pero el ser infernal hizo un bramido molesto.

-No, no puede ya que está pasando por una de sus crisis emocionales ya que Chris y Saddam están volviendo a pelear por él- les dijo el paliducho y varios no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-"La misma mierda de siempre"- espeto burlón e irónico Caos en la mente de Butters y esto no podía evitar reír como el resto.

-Pero vuelvo y digo, ¿Qué vamos a usar como disfraces para la Noche de Brujas?- preguntó el ser infernal retomando la conversación original y molesto por las risas de los demás.

-"De seguro te vas a disfrazar como una quinceañera, rica y malcriada como lo hizo tu maricón padre en esa fiesta de Halloween"- volvió a decir burlón e irónico la voz gutural en la mente de Butters refiriéndose a cuando este había tenido que ir a esa fiesta de Infierno en la Tierra para acompañar al fantasma de ese rapero y de nuevo el rubio luchaba contra el impulso de no explotar a carcajadas.

-Oigan- dijo Gok´Zarah ganándose la atención de todos- ¿Por qué no solamente nos disfrazamos de algo con lo que nos sintamos más cómodos o identificados?- preguntó esto un poco tímido y en forma de sugerencia.

-Es la maricada más grande que…- iba a decirle molestó el culón, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Tú te callas culón idiota! Esa es una muy buena idea frambuesa- dijo Alarcón dándole toda la razón al rubio extraterrestre que se molestó un poco por ese apodo, mientras que el resto se había asombrado un poco por eso y esperando a que se explicara- él tiene toda la razón ¿Qué mejor para usar disfraz que el de alguien o algo con el cual nos identifiquemos más?- se explicó ante los demás y algunos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Tienes razón Alarcón, usar el disfraz de alguien con el que nos sintamos más identificados o que sea algo de nuestro gusto y agrado sería el mejor disfraz que podríamos usar- le dio toda la razón Kyle, mientras que Gok´Zarah había sonreído de que le gustaran lo que había sugerido.

-Eso se me hace una maricada- les dijo burlonamente Cartman y algunos no pudieron evitar reír por eso y el resto los miro molestos.

-Mira quien hablar de maricadas culón, ¿Acaso se te olvido esa vez cuando te disfrazaste de peleadora de la WWE o cuando vimos ese video tuyo disfrazado de Britney Spears bailando y cantando?- le preguntó Kyle de forma burlona y molesta y todos enseguida se pusieron a reír por eso y de nuevo el culón enseguida se encabronó y empezó a insultar al judío.

-Pues entonces está decidido, todos vamos a usar disfraces que sean de nuestro agrado y el que use el mejor disfraz sea el ganador- deseo suerte Token a todos.

-Y ese seré yo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alarcón, Cartman y Damien al mismo tiempo y señalándose con sus respectivos pulgares, pero enseguida se vieron molestos entre sí por eso.

Y así cuando los chicos y chicas estaban en sus casas, se pusieron a pensar que disfraz hacer o comprar para el día de Halloween.

-¿Qué-qué pu-puedo usar pa-para la Noche de Brujas?- se preguntó a sí mismo Butters mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación y frotándose los nudillos.

-"Pues ni que se te ocurra disfrazarnos de alguna especie de maricada como de Hello Kitty o un osito de peluche o ese tipo de pendejadas"- le advirtió su otra mitad en su mente refiriéndose a que lo primero es por la serie que tanto le gusta mucho al rubio y lo segundo cuando casi fue vendido a Paris Hilton y el chico soltó un suspiro de tristeza y nostalgia al recordar eso.

-¿En-entonces que dis-disfraz uso?- volvió a preguntar a sí mismo el rubio, pero después de unos segundos vio algo en su cuarto que hizo que se le ocurriera una idea- ya sé que usar…- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo.

-"Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma"- le dijo complacido la voz gutural en su cabeza sabiendo lo que se le había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Kyle estaba en su cuarto pensando en que disfrazarse también.

-¿Será que me disfrazo del sistema solar como en esa ocasión?- se preguntó a sí mismo refiriéndose al primer especial de Halloween de la serie- ¿Oh me disfrazo de payasito?- volvió a preguntarse refiriéndose el tercer especial de Noche de Brujas cuando conoció a los músicos de Korn- ¿Oh me vuelvo a disfrazar de Thor?- se preguntó por tercera vez refiriéndose al especial de la temporada 16- no, no, no, yo ya no soy un niño, no puedo usar ese tipo de disfraces pendejos e infantiles- se dijo pero esta vez de forma algo decepcionante de sí mismo.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le preguntó el pequeño Ike que había pasado cerca del marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Es que no sé me ocurre de que disfrazarme para la Noche de Brujas- le dijo el pelirrojo sin que haya cambiado de semblante- ¿Qué me recomiendas?- le preguntó.

-Ummm… pues no sé, yo también tengo la intención de disfrazarme de algo para ser el ganador de esa fiesta de disfraces- le había dicho pensativo el pequeño canadiense y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reí al saber que también quería ser el ganador- ¿Pero qué tal si buscas a otras dos personas para que juntas formen el Humancentipad?- le preguntó de forma burlona refiriéndose a cuando IPod lo había usado para ese experimento.

-¡Cállate Ike!- le gritó molesto y mortificado su hermano mayor al recordar ese desagradable suceso y enseguida cogió un zapato para lanzárselo y el pelinegro se agachó esquivándolo por poco al mismo tiempo que reía por lo que le había dicho.

-Pero recuerda que yo también pondré de mi parte para ganar esa fiesta, así que no importa lo que uses, yo seré el ganador- luego de haberle dicho eso de forma segura se retiró del lugar sin dejar de sonreír de forma burlona dejando a su hermano todavía molesto y soltando un bramido.

-Ese pedazo de idiota… se cree muy inteligente porque…- iba a decirse a sí mismo, pero enseguida se cayó ya que al decir esto último, enseguida se le ocurrió algo de que disfrazarse al mismo tiempo que miraba algo en su habitación- inteligente… ¡YA SÉ QUE HACER!- exclamó de forma triunfal.

Esta vez, nos enfocaremos en Kenny, que a pesar de que sus padres se estaban peleando como de costumbre, también estaba pensando en que disfrazarse.

-¿Será que me vuelvo un zombi como en esa ocasión?- se preguntó a sí mismo y como al igual que Kyle, recordando el primer especial de Halloween de la serie- no, después Kyle m vuelve a partir a la mitad con una motosierra- se dijo esto no molesto, sino de forma bromista y nostálgica- ¿Oh me trato de crear un traje robótico?- se preguntó esta vez refiriéndose al especial de la temporada tres- pero esa vez me costó tanto trabajo hacerlo… y para rematar me mataron unas pequeñas naves espaciales- volvió a decir nostálgico y bromista.

-Oye Kenny, ya me voy- le dijo de repente su hermanita Karen.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó el rubio aún arre costado en su cama.

-A la casa de Ruby, recuerda que ella me está ayudando a hacer un disfraz de ángel para la noche de Halloween- le recordó la pequeña castaña.

-Oh bueno, pero te cuidas al cruzar la calle y no hables con extraño y ese tipo de cosas- le dijo el rubio como si de una madre se tratara al darle consejos a su hija y la chica rio un poco por eso.

-Sí ya sé, adiós- luego de haber dicho esto se despidió de su hermano abrazándolo para luego irse de la casa, pero cuando dijo eso al rubio se le ocurrió algo.

-Un ángel… ya sé que ponerme- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo y viendo algo en su cuarto como lo hicieron Butters y Kyle- ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- se preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

Mientras tanto, con Stan…

-¿Qué me pongo, qué me pongo, qué me pongo?- se preguntó a sí mismo el pelinegro mientras revisaba su closet buscando algo para un disfraz entre tanta ropa, pero estaba indeciso- Arg carajo, no se me ocurre nada- se dijo a sí mismo de forma molesta y exasperante mientras dejaba tirado de lado unas prendas de ropa.

-¿Te pasa algo Billy?- le preguntó de repente su abuelo que se había acercado al marco de la puerta en su silla de ruedas y llamándolo por ese apodo que le ha dicho desde siempre- ¿No me digas que has salido del closet?- le preguntó de forma molesta al verlo cerca del closet con toda esa ropa desparramada y el pelinegro se agarró el puente de la nariz por semejante pregunta.

-No abuelo, no estoy saliendo del closet, estoy buscando algo que ponerme como disfraz para la noche de brujas- le explicó su nieto sin dejar de sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

-Ah eso… pues recuerdo que en mis tiempos, cuando era un joven soldado, los chicos solían disfrazarse de Drácula, el hombre lobo, Frankenstein o de fantasmas, pero ahora los chicos de estos días usan disfraces maricas, como disfrazarse de cantantes o actores famosos y más mariconerías- le comentó su abuelo diciendo lo primero de forma nostálgica y lo segundo de forma molesta y muy desaprobatoria.

-Pues en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo abuelo- le dio la razón el pelinegro riendo un poco, pero luego, al igual que Butters, Kyle y Kenny se le ocurrió una idea para el disfraz- "¿Soldado? ¡Eso es!" muchas gracias abuelo, me has dado una buena idea para disfrazarme- le agradeció luego de haber pensado de forma triunfal.

-De nada Billy, mientras que no uses un disfraz maricón todo está bien- le dijo sonriendo el anciano- y eso me recuerda… ¿me ayudas a que un tren me atropelle?- le preguntó para que lo ayudara a suicidarse como le ha pedido desde que era un niño.

-Carajo abuelo… ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes eso?- le preguntó el chico hastiado volviendo a sujetarse el puente de la nariz.

Y después de unos días, ya había llegado el tan esperado día de Halloween y siendo ya tarde, todos los niños pedían dulces de puerta en puerta en todas las casas o haciendo bromas de muy mal gusto, como arrojar huevos podridos, o hacer que los dueños de las casas pisen mierda de perro dentro de una bolsa de papel, o meter una patata en el mofle de un automóvil o arrojar bolas de pinturas y otras diabluras de pequeños delincuentes XD.

Pero enfocándonos en las personas que iban a la fiesta de disfraces y muchos de ellos tenían disfraces muy interesantes y por supuesto vamos a enfocarnos en el cuarteto y sus amigos y compañeros.

Comencemos con Kyle, que se había disfrazado de Albert Einstein, ya que la idea que tuvo al haber hablado con Ike era eso, especialmente cuando en su cuarto había visto un poster de ese gran científico y su disfraz consistía en una especie de peluca de pelo viejo y medio despeinado que le cubría todo su cabello rojo y un bigote falso.

-Que buen disfraz Kyle- le dijo Stan, que se había disfrazado de un soldado de la segunda guerra mundial, con casco, botas y todo, que en realidad era el viejo uniforme de su abuelo que usó cuando era joven y se había puesto feliz de que su nieto tuviera sus mismos gustos y no usara trajes maricas desde su punto de vista.

-Gracias Stan, esto se me ocurrió cuando había hablado con Ike y también recordé lo que había dicho Alarcón sobre usar trajes de personas o cosas que admiramos y yo admiro mucho a este tipo- le explicó el pelirrojo sonriendo por debajo de su bigote.

-Pues para mí no hay ninguna diferencia, todos los judíos se parecen entre sí- les dijo de repente el culón de Cartman que se disfrazó de… Adolfo Hitler, incluyendo un pequeño bigote y con el pelo pintado de negro, ganándose enseguida la mala mirada por parte del pelirrojo, no por lo que había dicho, sino por ese disfraz tan antisemita y de muy mal gusto.

-Maldito mojón gordo- le dijo molesto mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y el culón sonrió triunfal.

-Tienes envidia de que yo tengo un mejor disfraz que el tuyo colorado- le dijo el gordo con aires de superioridad- y después de esto voy a tratar de dirigir a las personas para que lleven a los judíos a un campo de concentración- terminó diciendo refiriéndose a lo que había hecho en ese episodio de la temporada 8.

-Y solo falta que Mel Gibson te vuelva a cagar en la cara como en esa ocasión- le espetó el judío siendo esta vez el burlón y eso enseguida enojó al castaño.

-¿Pero dónde está Kenny?- preguntó Stan para cambiar de tema y que ellos dos no empezaran a pelearse entre sí.

-Él dijo que ya se estaba alistando para venir aquí- le dijo su mejor amigo un poco más calmado.

-De seguro lo único que ese pobretón de mierda va a usar como disfraz, será un condón en la cabeza- dijo burlonamente el Neonazi ganándose la mala mirada por parte de sus amigos.

Enfocándonos en el rubio inmortal…

-Kenny, ya estoy lista para para ir a la fiesta- dijo Karen tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y llevaba puesto un lindo disfraz de angelita, con alas blancas, un arpa e incluso una aureola que está pegada aun un cable que lleva detrás de la cabeza- ¿Kenny?- preguntó la pequeña castaña volviendo a tocar la puerta y de repente esta se abrió sorprendiéndola- ¿Án-Ángel Guardián?- preguntó ya que frente a ella nada más y nada menos que el legendario Mysterion ya que naturalmente al haber hablado con Karen, enseguida recordó su traje de súper héroe **(NA: si quieren saber cómo es, miren la portada de mi fic: Las Crónicas de Mysterion).**

-No Karen, no…- comenzó a decirle su hermano, pero enseguida se detuvo ya que estaba usando su voz de cuando es Mysterion, ya que está muy acostumbrado a usar ese tono cuando usa su traje, así que se aclaró la garganta- no soy Mysterion, soy Kenny- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su capucha y su antifaz.

-Vaya… te pareces mucho a mi Ángel Guardián- le dijo la chica asombrada y viéndolo de arriba abajo y el rubio trataba de no reír por la ingenuidad e inocencia de su hermanita.

-Y tú te pareces mucho a un ángel de verdad- le dijo esto con cierto tono irónico que la chica no entendió- pero ya es un poco tarde, así que vamos.

-Pero que no se les olvide tratar de traer comida de esa fiesta- les pidió su madre desde la cocina.

-Y también bebidas o cerveza- les pidió esta vez su padre sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión y con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha.

-Veré si puedo- les dijo el rubio de forma desaprobatoria ante el pedido de su padre y después se fue con su hermanita.

Volviendo al centro comunitario, nos enfocaremos esta vez en Butters, que había llegado con Lexus luego de que la fuera a buscar en su Harley, la chica usaba como disfraz el uniforme que todas la chicas de Hootters usan y esa imagen hacía que a los chicos y hombres mayores enseguida la vieran idiotizados mientras se les salían chorros de babas y hemorragias nasales, mientras que el rubio usaba…

-¡Vaya, que buen disfraz, eres igualito al Profesor Caos!- le dijo emocionado un niño disfrazado de Jasón Voorhees, ya que en efecto, el rubio al igual que Kenny estaba usando el traje de su alter-ego, solo que en su caso era de un súper villano ya que está muy a gusto poder usar este traje **(NA: si quieren saber cómo es su disfraz, miren la portada de mis fic: Un Amor Algo ¿Extraño?).**

-¡Sí, es igual al del villano del pueblo!- dijo emocionado otro chico que estaba disfrazado de astronauta y las personas que no se idiotizaban al ver a Lexus, admiraban el disfraz del rubio.

-"Pobres idiotas, si tan solo supieran que nosotros somos el verdadero Profesor Caos"- espetó burlón la voz gutural del rubio y este estaba un poco incómodo, no por la miradas que recibía por parte de las demás personas, sino por las que recibí su novia ya naturalmente se daba cuenta del semblante de los demás chicos y hombres adultos y eso lo molestaba también.

-O-oye Lexus, me-mejor busquemos a mis pri-primos- le dijo tratando de no parecer molesto.

-Muy bien cariño- le dijo sonriendo la chica y el rubio enseguida la rodeo y cubrió con su capa verde mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo para que así nadie la siguiera mirando de forma inapropiada y todos los chicos y adultos enseguida lo empezaron a abuchear molestos por ser privados de ese deleite XD.

Y después de unos segundos encontraron a sus primos, Jack estaba disfrazado de un famoso luchador de lucha libre, Hulk Hogan, con un trapo rojo y gafas oscuras encima de la cabeza, una peluca rubia larga, un bigote falso, unas muñequeras y camiseta amarilla muy ajustada marcando perfectamente sus grandes músculos e incluso tiene un cinturón falso de campeón de lucha libre y todo eso lo hace casi un doble exacto del verdadero Hulk Hogan. Mientras que sus pequeños hermanitos por otro lado… Ed estaba disfrazado de un osito con una camiseta roja encima y Brittany se había disfrazado de la Bella Durmiente de Disney.

-Hola primos- les saludo sonriendo Butters y sin dejar de cubrir a Lexus con su capa.

-Hola Butterscupp, hola Lexus- les saludo el rubio más grande mientras se les acercaba junto con los más pequeños y Caos no podía evitar reír al verlos con esos trajes tan infantiles.

-"Oh, pero que ternura de su parte"- espetó de forma irónica y burlona y Butters no podía negar que esos trajes también le daba un poco de risa.

-Hola chicos- les saludo Lexus- que bonitos disfraces tienen… especialmente el tuyo Jack- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muchas gracias- les dijeron los tres primos de Butters al mismo tiempo, los más pequeños de forma amigable, pero el mayor sonriendo con el mismo semblante que ella y eso no pasó de ser percibido por Butters.

-"Ni se le ocurra pasarse de listo"- espetó molesto Caos en la mente del… del Profesor Caos XD y este también se había molestado.

-Me-mejor busquemos a los de-demás chicos- les dijo a los otros tres rubios y a la chica para acabar con ese momento incómodo y empezaron a moverse.

Enfocándonos de nuevo en los demás estudiantes, algunos de ellas habían hecho exactamente lo que Luis Carlos sugirió y se habían disfrazado de algo o de alguien que sea de su agrado y con el que se identifiquen.

Como Tweek que tiene puesto una especie de cafetera, algo muy obvio en él, y dónde debería de esta la tapa, esta su cabeza y la tapa era el equivalente a un sombrero, pero aun así seguía temblando como de costumbre y la tapa se movía de un lado a otro con riesgo de caerse de la cabeza.

Y los gustos son más obvios en el disfraz que estaba usando Clyde, ya que se había disfrazado de un taco gigante, lo que en realidad le da una apariencia muy ridícula y humorística, pero eso parece no importarle en lo más mínimo ya que al igual que Tweek, muestra con mucho orgullo el tipo de comida que le gusta.

Continuando con la obviedad nos enfocaremos esta vez en Kevin, que se disfrazó de nada más y nada menos que de Darth Vader el villano más famoso de la saga de las Guerras de las Galaxias, con capa negra, una falsa espada laser rojas de los Sith e incluso su máscara negra tiene un dispositivo que hacía que su voz fuera muy profunda como la del personajes, incluso su respiración estaba modificada y varias personas, especialmente los demás frikies, lo admiraban y le alagaban diciendo lo fabuloso que era su traje y el pelinegro hacía reverencias al personaje diciendo cosas como el poder del lado oscuro me hará el ganador de esta fiesta o no conocen el poder de la fuerza o la famosa frase de: Luke yo soy tu padre.

Siguiendo con otra obviedad, esta vez le toca a Token, que en realidad no estaba usando un disfraz, sino que estaba usando su uniforme de jugador de baloncesto de las Vacas de South Park, mientras que su novia Nicol por otra parte… por alguna extraña razón se había disfrazado de Mystic, la mutante azul de los X-Men ayudante de Magneto, estaba totalmente pintada de azul, ojos amarillos y con el pelo rojo y al igual que su homónimo de las películas… en realidad estaba prácticamente desnuda y como en el caso de Lexus, llamaba toda la atención de los demás jóvenes y de los hombres adultos que babeaban y les salían chorros de sangre por ella y Token, al igual que Butters, obviamente no estaba para nada feliz de que su novia recibiera ese tipo de atención, pero al diferencia del rubio, no tenía forma de como cubrirla ante el deleite de los ojones XD.

Pero la obviedad del Team Craig termina con su líder, ya que para sorpresa de todos, este se había disfrazada de… Batman, específicamente el Batman de Christian Bale, y al igual que Kevin, su disfraz era igual al de su homónimo a finales de la trilogía y como en el caso de Jack, era casi un doble exacto de su personaje y también llamaba la atención de varias personas que lo admiraban y decían lo bien que se veía y el pelinegro como de costumbre se dedicaba a sacarles el dedo medio.

Y hablando de los Tucker, Ruby también había asistido, pero a diferencia del disfraz de ángel que le ayudo hacer a Karen, ella se había disfrazado de Gretel, de la historia de Hansel y Gretel, pero no la historia tradicional para niños, sino de la versión sangrienta hollywoodense de Hansel y Gretel Cazadores de Brujas, su disfraz era igual a la de su homónima e incluso se había creado una ballesta que dispara, pero no flechas de verdad por supuesto, sino que dispara municiones con punta de ventosa y al igual que su hermano, le mostraba el dedo medio a todas las personas que la alagaban. Pero había algo MUY curioso y eso era que el gótico más pequeño de todos, Ferkle, mejor conocido por su segundo nombre Georgie **(NA: para que las personas no se confundan, voy a seguir llamando a los góticos por los nombres que se les dieron en fan ficción que serán el equivalente de sus segundos nombres, ya que los verdaderos fueron mencionados en la serie) **se había disfrazado Hansel, el hermano de Gretel y al igual que Ruby, tiene dos escopetas que disparan también municiones con punta de ventosas y al parecer junto con la chica se habían puesto de acuerdo para interpretar juntos a esos personajes, aún en contra de las objeciones de los demás góticos que decían que asistir a ese tipo de fiestas era algo conformista.

Pero volviendo con la obviedad, la antorcha pasa para Gary, que se había disfrazado de Joseph Smith el profeta mormón, ya que naturalmente es alguien muy religioso y devoto y mostraba con mucho orgullo al profeta de su religión. Pero había cierta persona que sentía mucha aberración ante ese disfraz.

Y por supuesto se trataba de Damien, que a diferencia de todos, no usaba un disfraz sino que mostraba su verdadera apariencia física que se trataba de: dos grandes cuernos rojos parecidos a los de Hell-Boy, era muy musculoso y no usaba camisa mostrando muy bien sus tatuajes y símbolos diabólicos e infernales, especialmente una gran estrella roja invertida dentro de un círculo rojo también en su pecho, garras negras en los dedos de sus manos y pies, ya que no tiene zapatos, sus colmillos de piraña o tiburón crecieron tanto que sobresalían de su boca, de cada vértebra salían púas rojas y por último tiene una cola roja con punta de flecha muy filosa. Las personas al verlo en vez de aterrarse, lo admiraban diciéndole lo bien realista que es su "disfraz" y por supuesto el ser infernal solamente se reía por esa ingenuidad y al reír soltaba una especie de vapor y en ningún momento se lamentaba que su padre, el Demonio, no haya hecho una fiesta de Halloween.

Y hablando de maricas, esta vez le toca a Bradley que se había disfrazado de Harvey Milk, el primer hombre abiertamente gay en ser elegido para un cargo político, ya que obviamente se sentía MUY identificado con esa persona importante para los gays, aunque lo más difícil de su disfraz fue su pelo, ya que tuvo que peinar su abundante y rizado cabello para ser lo más parecido al de Milk, cosa que no le resulto nada fácil, pero al igual que Gary, mostraba con mucho al traje de la persona que más admira y que mejor representaba lo que creía, aunque claro está, cuando veía a Butters junto con Lexus… apenas controlaba el impulso de querer moler a golpes a la chica.

Y hablando de chicas, hablaremos de Bebe, quien usaba un disfraz de enfermera sexy, lo que al igual que Lexus y Nicole, llamaba mucho la atención de hombres y chicos y ella lejos de sentirse incómoda por eso, se sentía satisfecha ya que esos es justamente lo que estaba buscando y por supuesto, va a divertirse en esta fiesta en más de un sentido XD.

Continuando con las chicas, esta vez le toca el turno a Tammy, ya que se había disfrazado de una ninja, más específicamente como las mujeres ninjas que forman parte de la Liga de las Sombras del video juego Batman Arcan City y a pesar de que es incluso más pobre que Kenny, se las pudo arreglar para crearse un disfraz como ese que aunque no es tan… "revelador" como el de Bebe, Nicole o Lexus, también llama la atención de los hombres y chicos de todas las edades.

Pero volviendo a los chicos, esta vez le toca a Pip, que se había puesto un disfraz muy elegante, igual al que había usado esa vez cuando quiso conquistar a Estela hace tantos años, con sombrero y todo ese tipo de cosas muy al estilo británico.

Y hablando de británicos, Gregory estaba usando un disfraz, que es más bien una armadura de un caballero inglés de la edad media, que estaba hecha de metal de verdad e incluso llevaba una espada, que es la misma espada que usó cuando se había creado la Resistence para salvar a Terrance y Philip.

Enfocándonos en otro de los tantos rubios, le toca el turno de Gok´Zarah que al igual que Kenny y Butters, estaba usando su traje de alter-ego, que es por supuesto Ment Berry Crunch, que a pesar del paso de los años sigue con el mismo diseño, pero a diferencia de ellos dos, todo el mundo sabe muy bien quién es él en realidad, así que su identidad "secreta" no es tan secreta después de todo.

Siguiendo con otro rubio, esta vez es Thomas que se había disfrazado, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, de Bane, el enemigo de Batman, lo cual contrasta con el disfraz de Batman de Craig ya que mientras que sus homónimos en el mundo del cine y de los comics son enemigos mortales, ellos son muy buenos amigos, aunque parece ser que la razón principal por la que el rubio estaba disfrazado de esa manera era porque al tener esa máscara, sus insultos no eran entendibles y así se ahorraba algún tipo de humillación delante de las demás personas.

Y hablando de personas que causan humillaciones ante los demás, eso nos lleva asía Trent y sus lameculos de Josh y Mark, el rubio se había puesto un uniforme de jugador de futbol americano, que al igual que Token, es el uniforme que usa en el deporte que más le gusta, mientras que Meyers por otro lado… estaba usando un disfraz de Hannibal Lecter, que consistía en un traje azul de reo con un bozal, lo cual es muy interesante viniendo de alguien como él XD, mientras que Stromper… por increíblemente que parezca estaba usando un disfraz de Tribilín, ante la desaprobación de sus amigos, ya que la causa de que haya usado ese traje, es que aún tiene la esperanza de que algún día pueda ir a Disneyland, lo cual contrasta con el carácter de alguien supuestamente rudo y cabrón.

Y hablando de cabrones, el Topo, que por increíblemente que parezca pudo asistir a esta fiesta, y estaba disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un soldado de la legión extranjera de la segunda guerra mundial e incluso tenía un rifle de esos tiempos y siendo la persona que es, de seguro se trata de uno de verdad y por supuesto en su espalda tiene su fiel e inseparable pala.

-Que disfraces tan interesantes tienen todos- dijo Kyle de forma admirable al mirar de uno en uno a todos los presentes.

-Pero el mío es el mejor de todos- comentó el culón de Cartman volviendo a ser arrogante y el pelirrojo iba a decirle algo molesto, pero se le adelantaron.

-Hola chicos- les saludo Mysterion acercándoseles junto con Karen y ellos se asombraron de que usara su traje de héroe como disfraz.

-Hola Kenny, hola Karen- le saludaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle.

-Qué bonita te vez Karen- le dijo sonriendo el soldado y la chica se lo agradeció.

-Me sorprendes pobretón, pensé que tú y tú hermanita se iban a disfrazar de…- iba a insultarlo el culón de Hitler, pero enseguida se calló ante la molesta mirada que le estaba dedicando el rubio, ya que no es precisamente sabio decir esa clase de insultos en frente de su hermanita.

-¿Oye y tú de que estas disfrazado, de una morsa de bigote corto?- le preguntó la pequeña con toda ingenuidad y enseguida su hermano, el soldado y el judío enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas por eso.

-¡Eso le quedaría como anillo al dedo!- exclamó entre risas Kyle sujetándose fuertemente su estómago y se le salían unas lágrimas.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITA SEA!- les exigió iracundo la morsa, digo, el culón de Hitler pero ellos seguían riéndose a carcajadas e hizo el ademan de volver a gritarles molesto, pero fue interrumpido.

-Hola chicos- les saludo Butters acompañado de sus primos y aun rodeando a Lexus con su capa de la mirada de los demás.

Pero el cuarteto al verlo con su disfraz del Profesor Caos enseguida dejaron de reír a carcajadas y lo vieron con toda cautela, ya que solamente la única razón por la cual usa ese traje, es cuando esté pasando por alguna crisis mental y se comporte de forma errática o peligrosa para los demás.

-"¿Qué les pasa que nos ven de esa manera?"- preguntó la voz gutural en la mente de Caos al darse cuenta del semblante de ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Butters?- le preguntó Mysterion sin ser cauteloso y el otro rubio enseguida se dio cuenta de la preocupación de los demás al verlo con ese traje.

-S-si chicos, es-estoy bien, no se pre-preocupen- les aseguro el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos y los chicos al escuchar detenidamente su tono de voz, soltaron un suspiro de alivio ya que sonó normal y cuando está pasando por alguna crisis mental suena muy ronca.

-"Pedazos de idiotas"- espetó molesto la otra personalidad de Caos en su mente- "Si en realidad estuviéramos pasando por alguna crisis mental… los dejaríamos hecho mierda"- dijo esto de forma sádica y burlona.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?- preguntó Karen a Mysterion, ya que ella y Lexus no entendían el porqué de ese comportamiento, ya que los únicos que saben de los trastornos mentales y de la doble personalidad de Butters, eran sus primos, amigos y compañeros de su salón de clases, mientras que ellas dos, al igual que la mayoría de personas, no sabían nada de eso.

-No Karen, no pasa nada, es solo que nos asombramos mucho por el disfraz de Butters, ya que es igualito al del verdadero Profesor Caos- le mintió Mysterion

-Pero mi amorcito con este disfraz se ve más guapo que el verdadero Profesor Caos- dijo Lexus de forma lujuriosa mientras se le apegaba al cuerpo y le daba un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo enseguida al rubio y los demás rieron por eso.

-"Nosotros siempre nos vemos muy sexys con nuestro traje"- comentó la voz gutural en la mente de Caos de forma muy arrogante y vanidosa **(NA: por cierto, cuando Butters esté usando su traje de Profesor Caos, se le referirá a él como Caos y a su otra personalidad como voz gutural u otra personalidad, para que no se confundan).**

-Oigan- les llamó el Batman Craig acercándoseles junto con su Team, los miembros del Team rubio, Gregory y el Topo y el culón de Cartman trataba de no explotar a carcajadas por el disfraz de Tweek, Clyde, Brittany y Ed- ¿Ya estamos todos?- les preguntó tan monótono como siempre, mientras que los demás chicos se asombraban un poco por los disfraces que tenían los otros.

-No, aún falta Ike, dijo que tenía preparado un disfraz sorpresa con el cual supuestamente iba a ganar esta fiesta- le dijo Einstein a los demás ya que al parecer el pequeño canadiense había mantenido bien en secreto lo que se iba a poner.

-De seguro se va a disfrazar de un consolador gigante- comentó el culón de Hitler y varios de los presentes enseguida se pusieron a reír, excepto Einstein por supuesto.

-¿Entonces quiénes son los que faltan?- preguntó Darth Vader Kevin.

-Faltan Jimmy, Timmy, Wendy y Alarcón- les dijo Mysterion.

-Típico de ese sinvergüenza, decir que iba a venir con un disfraz que lo caracterice o se sienta a gusto y no de ni ápice de presencia- espetó irónico Damien refiriéndose al colombiano.

-¿Hablaban de mí?- les preguntó de repente el aludido acercándoseles y todos se asombraron al verlo ya que se había disfrazado del… Guasón **(NA: de seguro pensaron que iba a usar mi armadura del Maestro de la Imaginación ¿verdad? XD).**

-¿Luis Carlos?- le preguntó el soldado Stan que al igual que los demás lo miraban de arriba abajo, ya que el traje del latino es como una combinación del Guasón de Jack Nicholson y el Guasón de Heath Ledger, ya que el abrigo y los pantalones purpuras eran como los de este, pero la camisa y corbata eran como los de Nicholson, incluyendo su piel tan blanca y con un sombrero, no tiene ojeras negras, pero lo que más sobresalía y resaltaba a la vista era la sonrisa que tiene en la cara, que literalmente casi de oreja a oreja con unas cicatrices y eso intimidaba a algunos.

-Hola a todos- saludó a los demás sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma tan exagerada mientras se quitaba su sombrero mostrando su cabello verde peinado como el del Nicholson.

-¿Por qué te disfrazaste del Guasón?- le preguntó Mysterion y el latino rió un poco por eso.

-¿Qué no recuerdan los que le había dicho sobre disfrazarse de alguien o algo con el que me identifique o admiro? Pues a mí me gusta mucho el sentido del humor tan bizarro y abstracto del Guasón, tanto como el de Nicholson, como el de Lecter y es por eso que vine disfrazado de esta forma- les explicó al colombiano sin dejar de sonreír **(NA: eso es totalmente cierto XD).**

-Pues debo darte crédico Alarcón ¡te vez genial!- le dijo el taco de Clyde muy emocionado.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- les dijo sonriendo Alarcón, pero esta vez arrogante y varios no pudieron evitar reír por eso.

-Ese disfraz se me hace una payasada- le dijo burlonamente el culón de Hitler ganándose esta vez las risas de los demás ya que eso obviamente tiene un doble significado.

-¿Conque eso crees, eh? Pues aquí tengo un regalito para ti- dicho esto, el Guasón sacó de sus pantalones una pistola de cañón bien largo **(NA: un doble significado XD) **asombrando a todos y con esta le apunto al culón que se puso más blanco que él mismo y cuando jaló el gatillo…

-¡BANG!- en vez de salir una bala, salió una banderita que decía BANG haciendo el mismo sonido.

-¡Caíste redondito!- le dijo burlonamente el colombiano al mismo tiempo que las risas de los demás empezaron a sonar y el neonazi enseguida se molestó por esa broma de mal gusto.

-Igualita a la pistola que había usado Nicholson- le dijo con admiración Kevin.

-¿Pe-pero cómo te cupo en el pan-pantalón?- le preguntó la pequeña Brittany.

-No lo sé, solamente hice lo mismo que hizo Nicholson en la película- fue la simple respuesta del colombiano para luego tirar asía atrás su "arma" que al caer contra el piso soltó un disparo de verdad.

-Pero el culón tiene la razón, esto es una payasada, ya que yo estoy disfrazado de Batman, Thomas de Bane, tú del Guasón, ahora solamente falta que alguien aparezca disfrazado de Ra´s al Ghul- comentó Craig de forma irónica y áspera refiriéndose a uno de los enemigos del caballero oscuro y todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Oh vamos Craig, ¿Por qué esa aptitud tan seria? Tienes que sonreírle a la vida, es más tengo algo con lo cual vas a sonreír por el resto de tu vida- le dijo burlonamente Alarcón al mismo tiempo que sacaba una navaja de su pantalón e hizo el ademan de tratar de cortarle la boca al pelinegro.

-Ahora estas actuando como el Guasón de Lecter- le dijo el lord Sith de forma irónica refiriéndose a su interpretación que estaba haciendo, mientras que Craig de un manotazo apartó la navaja de su supuesto enemigo mortal.

-Y solamente falta que lo trate de moler a golpes en una sala de interrogatorios- dijo burlonamente Mysterion y todos rieron otra vez, incluyendo la del Caballero Oscuro.

-Y hablando de faltar… ¿Dónde están Jimmy, Timmy y Wendy?- preguntó Token retomando la pregunta que se había hecho desde un principio.

-A-aquí es-estamos- les dijo de repente el castaño con muletas, que se había disfrazado de Gangnam Style y era seguido por su amigo que estaba disfrazado de… Stephen Hawking.

-"Que disfraces tan pendejos"- les dijo burlonamente la voz gutural en la mente de Caos.

-Hola Jimmy, hola Timmy- les saludo el rubio tratando de no hacerle caso a su otra mitad.

-Que dis-disfraces tan fa-fabulosos ti-tienen- les alagó al castaño con muletas.

-Por supuesto- le dijeron al mismo tiempo y de forma arrogante Alarcón, Cartman, Jack, el Topo, Damien, Bebe e incluso Craig.

-Ahora solamente falta Wendy y…- iba a decir el soldado Stan, pero como le pasó a los demás, fue interrumpido.

-Aquí estoy- les dijo la aludida que ante el asombro de todos, especialmente el deleite de los chicos, ya que ella estaba disfrazada como la Mujer Maravilla que al igual que Lexus, Nicole y Bebe, mostraba MUCHA carne y de nuevo los chicos y hombres presentes se le quedaron viendo embobados, incluyendo Stan que se le estaba formando imágenes muy indecorosas en su mente.

-¿We-Wendy? ¿Por-por qué te dis-disfrazaste de la Mu-Mujer Maravilla?- le preguntó su novio controlando a duras penas que cierta anatomía se le salga de control.

-Pues porque esta es una de la súper heroínas más fuerte de todas y muestra muy bien el poder femenino- les explicó la chica con todo orgullo y poniendo una pose de súper héroe y parece no incomodarle el tipo de miradas que estaba recibiendo.

-"Y esta tan buena como la Mujer Maravilla de verdad"- espeto lujurioso la personalidad mala en la mente de Caos refiriéndose a cuando el rubio había visto a la súper heroína en Imaginacionalndia y el rubio no podía negar que le resultaba muy atrayente la chica, a pesar de que sigue cubriendo a Lexus con su capa.

-¿El poder femenino? Más bien el poder de un pocotón de putas locas al que se les ha atrasado sus periodos- dijo burlonamente el culón de Hitler refiriéndose al comentario de la Mujer Maravilla.

Ante eso varios de los chicos soltaron un "Uhhh" en general, mientras que otros, específicamente el Guasón, el Topo, Batman, la otra personalidad de Caos y Damien, enseguida rieron por eso y en cuanto a las chicas…

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITA BOLA DE GRASA?!- le preguntó colérica la Wendy, que junto con Nicole, Bebe, Tammy e incluso Lexus y Karen empezaron a moler a golpes al adorador de Mel Gibson ante la mirada preocupada de algunos y la divertida de otros.

-"Ahora si están demostrando el poder femenino"- espetó burlón e irónico la otra personalidad de Caos en su mente.

-Oh Jesús…- susurró hastiado y avergonzado el soldado Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz como siempre.

-¿Sí hijo mío?- le pregunté de repente nada más y nada menos que el hijo del Todo Poderoso, que había estado hablando MUY animadamente con algunas mujeres y pensando que habían solicitado su presencia.

-Nada Jesús, solamente era una expresión- le explico el pelinegro y después el santo siguió hablando con esas mujeres- un momento… ¡¿Qué carajos…?!- se preguntó a sí mismo muy asombrado al darse cuenta de con quién hablado hace unos segundos XD.

Luego de la paliza que se mamó el nazi pendejo de Cartman, la fiesta había empezado con la This is Halloween cantada por Marilyn Manson y no hace falta decir que muchas personas bailaban al compás de esa música de forma muy frenética, especialmente las personas que tienen pareja como por ejemplo: Stan con Wendy, Token con Nicole, aunque cabe decir que los que mejor bailaban eran el Profesor Caos y Damien, este por razones muy obvias XD y el primero por petición de Lexus ya que no estaba muy seguro de si querer bailar tomando en cuenta el accidente que hizo cuando era un niño en esos concursos de baile, pero ahora que lo hacía… se podía notar que no he perdido nada de sus grandes habilidades como bailarín y aunque tiene esas botas, guantes y casco metálicos pesados, estos no restringían sus movimientos en la más mínimo y todas las personas se maravillaban por sus movimientos de baile e incluso varias chicas y mujeres adultas le alagaban y lanzaban chiflidos, ante la mirada molesta y celosa de Lexus. Mientras que el hijo del Diablo por otro lado… no se quedaba muy atrás, ya que también bailaba a las mil maravillas esa canción, pero por cada paso que daba dejaba huellas de lava en el piso, aunque eso no incomodaba ni asustaba a las demás personas pensando que era producto de su "disfraz tan realista".

-Ah… ah… eso fue agotador…- dijo Butters gimiendo del cansancio quitándose su casco para secarse el sudor de la frente con su capa y sentado en una silla ya que se había detenido luego de que se terminara la canción **(NA: cuando no tenga su casco puesto, se llamará Butters de nuevo).**

-Bailaste muy bien cariño, te felicito- le dijo Lexus sentada a su lado mientras le pasaba una bebida para que tomara y se refrescara mientras que varias personas le seguían diciendo palabras de admiración.

-"Es que nosotros somos los mejores bailarines del mundo"- espetó muy arrogante y seguro Caos en la mente del rubio.

-Pero estoy muy cansado…- dijo el rubio para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh… pues espero que no estés muy cansado para lo que te tengo preparado esta noche- le dijo la chica de forma lujuriosa y eso hizo que el rubio se atragantara un poco con su bebida para luego empezar a toser al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-"Nunca estaremos cansados para eso"- espetó lujurioso también Caos en la mente del rubio.

Pero dejando de lado a Butters y a las demás personas que habían bailado, nos enfocaremos en las personas que estaban haciendo algún tipo de competencias tontas.

Como por ejemplo Kyle, el culón, Jimmy, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Kevin y varios chicos más, que estaban en los baños del centro comunitario ya que estaban jugando al mismo juego que jugaron en el especial de Halloween de la temporada 10 que consistía en invocar al fantasma de Biggie Smalls diciendo tres veces su nombre frente a un espejo.

-Biggie Smalls…- estaba diciendo Einstein frente a uno de los espejos del baño que solamente estaba iluminado por unas velitas y los demás los estaban rodeando ansiosos por lo que podría pasar- Biggie Smalls…- dijo una segunda vez y se relamió los labios para tratar de decirlo una tercera vez-Big… esto es solamente una pérdida de tiempo- dijo a último momento como un pretexto para no parecer un cobarde y los demás chicos lo empezaron a abuchear y burlarse de él.

-Es como la última vez, solamente eres un judío cobarde y marica- le dijo burlonamente el culón y las risas de los demás empezaron a sonar.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Entonces por qué no vienes acá y lo intentas también como en esa ocasión?!- le exigió molesto y desafiante el judío y la sonrisa burlona del culón se borró enseguida y palideció y los demás le pusieron atención.

-Bueno… es que yo…- no sabía que excusa decir, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Oh Dios santo, tratar de volver a invocar el fantasma de un rapero muerto y que nos trate de matar a punta de pistola, es demasiada presión GAH!- exclamó alterado Tweek al mismo tiempo que se jalaba el cabello debajo de la taza que tiene por sombrero.

-Eh… ¡exacto! Tweek tiene toda la razón, esto es solamente una pendejada- se trató de justificar el culón de Hitler apoyándose en la opinión del pequeño rubio, pero como paso con Einstein, los demás lo empezaron a abuchear y burlarse de él llamándolo un cobarde.

-Ustedes solamente son unos maricas sin bolas, después de tantos años y aún tienen miedo de que ese tipo los trate de matar a disparos- les dijo Craig de forma tajante y desaprobatoria.

-Lo mis-mismo di-digo- le apoyo Jimmy con el mismo semblante.

-¡Timmy!- les apoyo… Timmy obviamente XD.

-Que no les de miedo el poder del lado oscuro- les dijo Kevin de forma burlona y de todos los presentes, el que más se rió por eso fue Clyde.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo intenta alguno de ustedes pendejos?!- le exigió el culón tan molesto como cuando el judío se lo había exigido.

-Con mucho gusto lo hago, para que así vean quien es el que tiene los huevos bien pegados aquí- luego de que Batman dijera eso se acercó al espejo- Biggie Smalls, Biggie Smalls, Biggie Smalls- dijo sin ninguna vacilación y todos se habían asombrado ante ese gran acto de valentía- ¿Ven todos? Este culón idiota y ese sabelotodo solamente son unos mari…- iba a insultar a al pelirrojo y al gordo, pero ante la desagradable sorpresa de todos, se materializó nada más y nada menos que el fantasma de Biggie Smalls.

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamaron todos aterrados, incluso Craig.

-¿Pero qué carajos…? ¡¿Otra vez me hacen esta mierda?!- preguntó muy molesto el rapero- ¡AHORA SI ESTOY ENCABRONADO!- exclamó más iracundo todavía para luego desenfundar su pistola.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- exclamó el culón y enseguida todos empezaron a retirarse del baño esquivando a duras penas los disparos del fantasma.

Enfocándonos en las demás personas que participaban en juegos tontos, esta vez le toca a Alarcón, Jack, Trent, el Topo, Josh y Mark que junto con algunos chicos y hombres adultos estaban haciendo competencias de quién podía aguantar más tomando.

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- exclamaban los espectadores mientras que los tres pelinegros, el francés, los dos rubios grandes y demás estaban tomando grandes jarras llenas de cervezas y sin siquiera detenerse para respirar, aunque algunos de los demás competidores no tenían el aguante y caían al piso dormidos de la borrachera, ante la mirada de preocupación de algunos presentes como por ejemplo Ed y Brittany y la divertida de otros como por ejemplo Gregory.

-¡Hip! Pobres idiots… ¡hip! No valen una mierde… ¡hip!- exclamó el Topo, que al igual que los demás, ya estaba pasado de copas.

-Y ya saben… lo que les pasa a los debiluchos… ¡hip!- comentó Alarcón, que a pesar de beber tanto, su maquillaje de Guasón no se había corrido y después se acercó a los que estaban dormidos de borrachos y sacó su navaja y se la acercó uno a uno a sus caras para… pintarles bigotes, cuernos, pestañas y uno que otro garabato de diferentes colores y también depilarles las cejas ante la mirada divertida de todos- listo… ¡hip! Ahora se ven un poco más…¡hip! Simpáticos…- dijo de forma burlona **(NA: de seguro pensaron que iba a tratar de cortarles la cara ¿verdad XD).**

-Oigan… ¡hip! Parece que solamente quedamos… los seis… ¡hip!- comentó Jack refiriéndose a él mismo, Trent, los amigos de este, el Topo y Alarcón.

-Es que nosotros somos los más ¡hip! Chingones…- comentó Mark con arrogancia.

-¿Tú chingón…? Con ese traje pendejo de ¡hip! Tribilin pareces más ¡hip! Payaso que mi traje de ¡hip! Guasón- le dijo burlonamente el colombiano y todos enseguida empezaron a reírse del otro pelinegro, incluyendo los amigos de este.

-¿Qué dijiste ¡hip! Idiota?- le preguntó molesto el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento e hizo el ademan de tratar de golpearlo, pero apenas levanto su puño izquierdo enseguida cayó de espaldas al piso dormido de la borrachera ante la mirada divertida de todos.

-Uno ¡hip! Menos… solo quedamos ¡hip! Cinco…- dijo burlón Alarcón para luego acercarse a Stromper – si te gusta tanto ¡hip! Tribilin… puedo dejarte justo como él ¡hip!...- dicho esto le empezó a dibujar dientes chuecos, que sus ojos parezcan formar uno y unos cuantos pelos en las mejillas y también le depiló las cejas- listo… ¡hip! Ahora si te pareces a ¡hip! Tribiln- dijo de forma burlona para luego coger otra jarra de cerveza y darle un trago.

-Que idiot… ¡hip!- dijo burlonamente el Topo para también darle un trago a su jarra de cerveza.

-Pe-pero no es co-correcto hacerle es a la gen-gente- dijo Ed de forma preocupada mientras se frotaba los nudillos como su primo Butters.

-Oh enano… cuando seas dos ¡hip! Años mayor y tengas nuestra ¡hip! Edad… lo entenderás perfectamente…- le dijo burlonamente Trent para luego acariciarle bruscamente la cabeza por encima de su gorro de osito sin importarle que Jack estuviera presente y todos volvieron a reír

-Oye… ¡hip! Quítale tus sucias ¡hip! Manos de enci…- iba a decirle el segundo rubio más grande de todos, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que también cayó rendido frente a los efectos del alcohol, solo que a diferencia de Stromper, seguía sentado en su silla y su cara quedó contra la mesa en dónde estaban las jarras de cerveza.

-¿Esa es toda la ¡hip! Resistencia de un Stouch…?- preguntó burlón e irónico el Topo refiriéndose a que el primo mayor de Butters, siempre anda presumiendo y alagando de la resistencia de su familia.

-¿Ja-Jack?- preguntó preocupada la pequeña Brittany moviéndolo un poco, pero si respuesta.

-Ya no te preocupes linda… ¡hip! Solamente esta inconsciente como el resto…- le trato de tranquilizar Josh.

-Y ahora ya saben lo que ¡hip! Sigue…- luego de que Luis Carlos dijera eso enseguida se acercó al rubio y lo puso boca arriba, pero cuando trato de pintarle la cara…

-¡NO!... nada de ¡hip! Pendejadas…- dijo Jack sujetándole la empuñadura de la navaja ante la sorpresa de todos ya que no estaba totalmente ebrio.

-Oh… que amargado… ¡hip!- le dijo el colombiano en forma de falso puchero.

-Bueno… ya basta de tanta ¡hip! Palabladería y sigamos bebiendo…- les dijo Trent mientras se alistaba para otro apretón.

-Cómo quieran…- dijo Jack haciendo el ademan de pararse de la mesa, pero accidentalmente resbaló cayendo al piso y llevándose la mesa consigo incluyendo las jarras de cerveza que se desparramaron por el piso.

-¡OH NO LAS CERVEZAS!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Alarcón, el Topo, Trent y Josh alterados mientras que los presentes reían por eso, especialmente porque el segundo rubio más grande de todos estaba sentado en el piso manchado todo de cerveza y viendo de un lado a otro con la boca entreabierta sin entender que es lo que acababa de hacer ante la mirada divertida de todos, excepto de sus hermanitos que lo fueron a ayudar a levantarse.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho grandísimo pendejo!- le grito molesto Alarcón, que por primera vez borró esa sonrisa tan exagerada en su cara y con una sola mano lo levantó del piso y lo empezó a zarandear bruscamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, especialmente de los rubios más pequeños.

-¿Pero que hice… ¡hip!?- preguntó Jack aún sin entender que estaba pasando y sin importarle el detalle de que lo tenían levantado del piso.

-Grrr… idiota… ¡hip!- le dijo el latino aún molesto al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y el rubio cayó sentado al piso otra vez y sus hermanitos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ahora como ¡hip! Competimos…?- preguntó Josh.

-Ni así aprenden a dejar su juegos tontos- les dijo Gregory riendo y negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Cállate idiot…- le dijo molesto el Topo.

-¿Y su hacemos ¡hip! Competencia de pulso…?- sugirió el rubio más grande de todos.

-Es una buena ¡hip! idea Trent…- le apoyó Josh al mismo tiempo que Alarcón ponía de pie la mesa.

-¿Pues quién comienza ¡hip!?- preguntó el francés mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Yo ¡hip!- dijo Alarcón al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su codo izquierdo en la mesa, pero antes de que el francés o algún otro pudiera aceptar el reto, siguió hablando- yo puedo ¡hip! Contra todos ustedes cuatro al ¡hip! Mismo tiempo…- les afirmó seguro.

-¿Pero quién te estas ¡hip! Creyendo?- le preguntó Trent, tan molesto como los demás de que el latino los subestimara de esa manera.

-El Maestro de la ¡hip! Imaginación… y que no se les olvide que tengo el infinito poder de ¡hip! La imaginación a mi disposición… así que si quieren un ¡hip! Chance de ganarme… tendrían que unir sus fuerzas…- les siguió diciendo seguro y desafiante el colombiano.

Los dos rubios, el pelinegro y el francés se pusieron a hablar un momento, ante la mirada impaciente del latino y de las demás personas y se dieron cuenta de que lo que decía no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que él tiene súper poderes, así que si quieren tener una oportunidad, deben aprovechar este momento, especialmente porque esta pasado de copas.

-Está bien payaso… aceptamos tu ¡hip! Reto…- le dijo Jack para que luego junto con los demás se sentaran cerca uno del otro y al mismo tiempo sujetaron la mano izquierda del colombiano, que no se inmutó por eso.

-Espero que la mesa resista- dijo en voz baja Gregory un poco preocupado.

-¿En sus ¡hip! Marcas? ¿listos?... ¡YA!- exclamó Trent al mismo tiempo que junto con su amigo, el otro rubio y el francés empezaron a forcejear para tratar de someter el brazo izquierdo del colombiano con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, específicamente de los que no conocían al colombiano, los 4 juntos no eran capaces de mover ni un milímetro el brazo del colombiano que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo y solamente se limitaba a tener la cabeza gacha y aparentemente no le prestaba la más mínima atención al esfuerzo de ellos ni a sus gemidos de esfuerzo y ya se estaban poniendo bien rojos e incluso se les estaban formando venas en sus frentes y brazos; y después de unos segundos ya habían tirado la toalla.

-Ah… ah… ¡hip! Rayos…- gimió Jack de forma parecida a como Butters lo había hecho cuando se cansó de bailar y se estaba sobando el brazo.

-Este infeliz… sí que es ¡hip! Fuerte…- dijo Josh con el mismo semblante y también sobándose el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cuántos tipos rudos se necesitan para ganarle a alguien con poderes imaginarios?- les preguntó Gregory de forma burlona haciendo referencia a un refrán muy conocido y todos rieron por eso.

-Cállate pedazo de ¡hip! Princesa…- le dijo molesto el Topo sobándose como los otros y el inglés solamente se limitó a reír un poco, pero luego todos vieron que Luis Carlos no había cambiado de posición ni bajado el brazo de la mesa, ni dicho ni una palabra.

-¿Qué mierda le ¡hip! Pasa?- preguntó Trent luego de haberse sobado su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Lu-Luis Carlos?- le preguntó tímidamente Ed moviéndolo un poco pero para sorpresa de todos, el latino cayó sobre la mesa y roncando formando Zetas mayúsculas en el aire y se le salía un chorro de babas.

-Ya quedó bien ¡hip! Dormido de lo ebrio- dijo burlón Trent, pero luego junto con los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de algo importante.

-Un momento ¡hip!... si esta así eso significa que… ¡hip!- comenzó a decir Josh.

-Que aún dormido nos ¡hip! Gano…- terminó diciendo Jack y eso los molesto mucho ya que los hace quedar en ridículo y como unos debiluchos y los demás presentes enseguida se pusieron a reír.

-Pero oigan ¡hip! Que no se les olvide… lo que le hacemos a… ¡hip! Los que se quedan dormidos de la borrachera- les dijo Trent de forma maliciosa y los demás captaron el mensaje.

-Nunca pensé a decir ¡hip! Esto, pero estoy de ¡hip! Acuerdo contigo…- le apoyó Jack, que junto con él, Josh y el Topo se acercaron con sonrisas maliciosas a Alarcón que seguía roncando.

Dejando de lado lo que le iban hacer a mi personaje, enfoquémonos en los demás que estaban haciendo otras cosas para divertirse, aunque en el caso de algunos divertirse de una forma más bien triple X, como Mysterion que estaba coqueteando con varias chicas usando su voz grave de héroe y es la primera vez que usa ese tono de voz para hacer una cosa que no sea intimidar o combatir contra los villanos y le estaba resultando a las mil maravillas ya que las chicas con las que hablaba caían como moscas ante él asegurándole una MUY buena noche de brujitas XD.

Pero por supuesto, no era la única persona que coqueteaba con alguien a base de su disfraz, ya que Bebe estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y a varios chicos se les salían sus chorros de babas que caían más rápido que las chicas ante Mysterion.

Pero volviendo a un tipo de diversión más infantil, nos enfocaremos en los miembros restantes del Team rubio, ya que ellos junto con otras personas estaban jugando a sacar manzanas del agua.

-¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden!- estaba animando Pip a sus amigos Mint Berry Crunch, Gary y Bradley que tenían la cabeza hundida en el agua, incluso Thomas que se había quitado su máscara de Bane y las demás personas que tenían la cabeza hundida eran Tammy, Karen, Ruby y Georgie y después de unos segundos uno a uno empezaron a sacar las caras del agua.

El pequeño mormón tenía una manzana agarrada de la punta en dónde está la raíz, pero se zafó y la manzana volvió a caer al agua.

El rubio rizado en vez de sujetar la manzana con sus dientes la estaba sujetando chupándola como si su boca fuera fue una ventosa, pero después de unos segundos se le acabó el aire y soltó la manzana.

El rubio extraterrestre por otro lado, si fue capaz de sacar la manzana con sus dientes, pero en realidad no le duró mucho ya que no midió su fuerza y literalmente hizo puré de manzana al morderla muy fuerte.

La castaña más grande, que se había quitado su máscara ninja, había hecho lo mismo que el mormón y estaba sujetando la manzana por la punta de la raíz y al igual que él la manzana se le cayó, pero en vez de caer al agua, cayó encima de la cabeza de Ruby que soltó su manzana por eso y Georgie al ver eso no pudo evitar soltar una risa MUY rara en él y la pequeña Tucker le mostro el dedo tanto a él, como a Tammy al mismo tiempo con sus dos manos y las demás personas también se rieron de ellas y los mostró los dedos medios también.

Así que solamente quedaban la castaña más pequeña y el rubio de Tourette, que tenían los dientes bien clavados en sus respectivas manzanas y a pesar de que el rubio decía insultos con ella en la boca, no la soltaba, pero después de unos segundos a la hermanita de Kenny se le escapó la manzana de la boca cayendo al agua.

-¡Bien hecho Thomas, ganaste!- le felicito el pequeño rubio inglés y junto con los demás rubios y otras personas se le acercaron para felicitarlo, mientras que Karen se sobaba la quijada ya que le dolía mucho y sus amigos se le acercaron.

-¿Estas bien Karen?- le preguntó Ruby sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su voz monótona.

-Sí… Au…- le dijo aún adolorida la pequeña castaña.

-Estos juegos tan conformistas son una pérdida de tiempo- espetó el pequeño gótico secamente, aunque se podía notar cierto rastro de burla en su voz y Ruby le mostró el dedo medio.

-Y hablando de tiempo perdido… ¿Dónde está Ike? No lo he visto en toda la noche- preguntó Ruby sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-No lo sé… pero dijo que iba a venir disfrazado de algo que le haría ganar esta fiesta…- les dijo la pequeña castaña aún adolorida.

-Te felicito Thomas, lograste ganarle a los demás- le dijo sonriendo el Bradley.

-Eso no fue ¡LA VERGA MÁS GRANDE QUE ME HAN CLAVADO PROFUNDAMENTE EN EL CULO! Nada muy difícil para mí- les dijo humildemente el rubio mayor.

-Pues decir tantas groserías te ha fortalecido esa boca tan sucia que tienes- le dijo de repente Damien de forma burlona y los que lo conocían lo miraron molestos y algo intimidados, mientras que los que no, seguían pensando maravillados sobre lo "realista de su disfraz".

-Y tú con esos colmillos tan horribles, cogerías esas manzanas con toda facilidad- le dijo Ruby de forma tajante, pero el ser infernal solamente rió por eso.

-Y con estos dientas también podría arrancarle la cabeza a una mocosa como tú- le dijo burlonamente el hijo del Diablo y la chica le apuntó con su ballesta disparándole un dardo con ventosa dándole en la frente, pero el ojirrojo solamente se limitó a reír un poco al mismo tiempo que ese dardo se derretía de su frente.

-Eres toda una angelita- le dijo de forma burlona y sarcástica y la chica le mostró el dedo medio como a los demás.

-Aún me siguen fascinando lo realista que es ese traje de diablo- dijo emocionado el mismo chico que había admirado el traje de Profesor Caos de Butters.

Ya siendo un poco más tarde, se estaba acercando la hora para anunciar al ganador del mejor disfraz y todas las personas, que no estaban pasadas de copas o haciendo "cosillas" con sus parejas o con chicas o chicos de una noche, estaban muy emocionadas para saber quién de todos ellos sería elegido con el mejor disfraz.

-Quiero desearles muy buenas Noches de Brujas a todos ustedes- comenzó diciendo la alcaldesa, que estaba disfrazada de una bruja- y me complace ver la gran variedad de disfraces que están usando y…- iba a seguir alagando, pero fue interrumpida.

-Deje de hablar mierda alcaldesa y vaya al grano- le exigió Jimbo.

-Sí, vaya al grano- le exigió también Ned, que junto con su amigo estaban usando sus uniformes cuando eran soldados en Vietnam y el resto de las personas también le estaban exigiendo.

-Pues si tanto insisten…- dijo hastiada y molesta la peli-azul al mismo tiempo que cogía un sobre- y el ganador o ganadora de esta fiesta de disfraces es…- dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a abrir el sobre ante la mirada atenta de todos.

-Auch… mi cabeza…- susurró Alarcón que estaba junto con las demás personas y muchas de ellas enseguida se empezaron a reír de él- ¿Qué mierda les pasa…?- les preguntó molesto y sin entender.

-¡Que eres más maricón que el payaso de McDonald!- le dijo burlón el culón de Hitler y eso extrañó y molestó más al colombiano, así que materializó un pequeño espejo y al verse en este…

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- preguntó colérico ya que le habían pintado los cachetes de rojo en forma de círculos, le habían pintado alrededor de la boca de rojo también, le pintaron largas pestañas rojas, alrededor de los ojos también rojos y el colmo de los colmos, le había depilado totalmente las cejas- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE LA RECONTRA GRAN PUTA QUE ME HIZO ESTO?!- preguntó aún colérico al mismo tiempo que rompía el espejo, al estilo de Nicholson por supuesto.

-Idiota…ju-ju- susurró Trent, que junto con Jack, el Topo y Josh se tapaban las bocas para no explotar en carcajadas.

-Una cucharada ju-ju… de su propia medicina ju-ju…- susurró el otro rubio que era al que más se le dificultaba aguantar su carcajada.

-¡GRRRR!- rugió molesto Alarcón, pero por alguna extraña razón se calmó- bueno no importa- dicho esto su cara brilló de color purpura para luego volver a su maquillaje original- listo, justo como debería de ser el príncipe payaso del crimen- se dijo a sí mismo sonriendo triunfal y enseguida los dos rubios grandes, el francés y la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter enseguida dejaron de aguantarse sus carcajadas y bufaron molestos y decepcionados- ¡ahora diga rápido quien es el que tiene el mejor disfraz!- le exigió a la alcaldesa ya que ella, al igual que las demás personas se habían reído de él.

-Está bien, el ganador del mejor disfraz es…- volvió a decir y todos volvieron a poner atención y algunos tenían semblantes de "ese voy a ser yo" **(NA: música de tambores por favor XD)**- ¡Es Ike Brofloski por su disfraz de Chewaka!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que el pequeño canadiense se acercaba a la tarima con un disfraz exactamente igual al del ayudante de Han Solo, solo que obviamente es mucho más pequeño.

Pero todas las personas, especialmente los amigos y conocidos del canadiense se quedaron en estado de shock y con una expresión de "¡¿Nos están jodiendo?!".

-¡¿Pero qué mierda significa esto?!- exclamó iracundo el culón de Hitler.

-¡Es el mismo disfraz pendejo y estúpido que uso Wendy en esos concursos de disfraces!- exclamó también colérico Einstein y la chica se había molestado por eso.

-¡¿Qué mierda tiene de especial ese puto traje de bola de pelos?!- exclamó también iracundo Stan al recordar esos sucesos.

-Cómo se nota que Ike sí que se esforzó mucho al haber hecho esa mierda peluda- espetó Georgie tratando de no parecer molesto por eso y Ruby estaba igual.

-Y tantas personas que nos esforzamos por hacer nuestros disfraces…- dijo muy triste Karen.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, después de todo no es vergüenza perder ante el mejor- dijo Ike al todo el público de forma burlona y arrogante y varios rieron por eso, y los que ya estaban molestos… se pusieron peor- ¿Y cuál es el premio alcaldesa?- le preguntó ansioso y todas las personas pusieron atención para saber que se perdieron.

-El premio es una dotación de golosinas ilimitadas por un año entero- cuando la peli-azul dijo eso, todas las personas se asombraron ante semejante premio.

-¡¿POR UN AÑO ENTERO? SÍ VIVA, YUJU, YUJU!- exclamó muy emocionado el pequeño pelinegro al mismo tiempo que saltó dando una voltereta en el aire y de nuevo varias personas rieron por eso y el resto ardían de la envidia, sobre todo Damien XD, mientras que otros se habían devastado al darse cuenta de lo que se habían perdido y los que estaban peor eran…

-¡¿POR UN PUTO AÑO ENTERO?!- exclamó el culón cayendo al piso de rodillas mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Alarcón con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le lastimó los oídos a las personas y se jaló fuertemente su cabello verde, tan fuerte que literalmente se arrancó su cuero cabelludo ante la mirada asombrada y asustada de los demás y la divertida de Ike al ver ese tipo de reacciones.

Sí, tal la decisión del mejor disfraz no fue lo que todos esperaban, pero no podían negar que todos, de alguna de otra forma se habían divertido MUCHO en esta…

**¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!**

**EL FIN**

**¡SE ACABÓ! (Se escuchan los chiflidos y aplausos del público XD) espero que les haya gustado este ENORME One-Shot, que creo que es el segundo más grande que he hecho :O y también espero que les hayan gustado los disfraces de los chicos y chicas y como se "divirtieron" en la fiesta de disfraces, especialmente yo con mi disfraz del Guasón XD ya que él es uno de los villanos a quienes más admiro de todos los tiempos :O y de seguro nadie pensó que Ike sería el ganador de la fiesta con ese disfraz tan particular ¿Verdad? Pero es que me acordé del primer y tercer especial de Halloween de la serie cuando Wendy gana usando exactamente el mismo disfraz XD y espero que a cada uno de ustedes, sean mayores o menores de edad, se diviertan mucho en esta fecha tan especial y no se les olviden hacer tretas a las demás personas XD, así que feliz Noche de Brujas a todos ustedes y me despido con un BBBBBUUUUUUU XD.**

**Posdata: hace un año había hecho un pequeño fic de Halloween llamado: La Casa Embrujada y Broma de Mal Gusto, que es un fic de humor también XD y como mañana es primero de mes… ya saben lo que significa ;D.**


End file.
